


The Journey

by dog2222222222222222



Category: American History RPF, American Revolution RPF, Batman (Comics), DCU, French History RPF, Les Misérables (2012), Superman (Comics)
Genre: 1869 - Freeform, 19th Century, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Comics, Fighting, France - Freeform, History, Lust, M/M, Multi, Other, Paris - Freeform, Pining, Romance, Superheroes, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne accidentally gets sucked into someone else's love story. He eventually gets sucked into his own.</p><p>This is *sort of* a sequel to my story, The Case of the Stolen Hat, but can be read as is. You don't have to read it if you don't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey

A/N: I only swa this movie once ok so shut the fuck up haters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It wa 1869 (lol 69) and Bruce Wayne was in Paris. His parents had been kill by a man in the alley. So when he was 8 he escaped with his buttler Alfred the Great and escaped to Paris, France. He stood in front of the Eiffel Tower. It was magnificent, leaning, graceful, provocative. The way it looked like a tapering shaft. It was a secret, but the Eiffel tower turned bruce on. He knew the designer of the tower and knew that he had built it to look like a penis. It was modeled after Bruce after all, he had sex with the builder of it and he promised to make a full scale model of his penis and build it in france. but it was sort of low key penis and so they got away with it. in secret, it turned every single french person on. It gave them all boners and made their nipples hard constantly whenever they looked, though about it, or walked by it. if they were ecven near paris they would be turned on. if they went to the top of it they would immediately have an organism. anyway bruce was tanding by it with a boner that was low key. everyone learned to have low key boners since the towetr was built it was now a way of living for the french men of french paris.  
Anyway bruve was on his cell phone talking to his bittler alfred.

"alfred, I have a discreet and unsettling feeling about the place where i am standing right now," said bruce into his phone. he looked around shadily, the balls of his eyes wandering whimsically and wistfully as bruce wondered what doomful dangers were lerking in the area.

"Well you do have the bat suit under your clothes, right" siad alfred into his cell phone, which was the brand new iphone 6 plus. it was bent from being in his pocket but it stillworked.

"yes i have the suit on" answer bruce, also known at this point as batman. instead of guarding gotham, batman now guarded paris as their midnight viginlante. it was his duty to this town to pretect it. so he did so in super secrecy as the batman. he could feel the leather suit onder his clothes, it was made of rubber hwich was making him very sweaty and probably very smelly if he took it off. the skin underneath it was slick with salty sweat and was making the rubber slide against his skin. but it also did a fantastic job keeping his boner low key.

"well then what could possibly go wrong you are paris most strong superhero so why are you worried? you spend what, six billieon dollars on a suit and all of this equiptment and yet you are still worried about tanger?"

"yes" said bruce in his batman voice, now putting his batman mask on. he did it when no on was looking and then shed his clothes. " i have to go alfred i sence ddanger nearby and i might have to fitht."

"ok master wayne" said alfred the great handing up his iphone 5. burce was a stupid some times but it was worth it because he got payed in hundred dollar bills that were in stacks. he was shipped crates of dollars every time he got his paycheck which was every 2 weeks so he did not dare complaine about the sometimes stupidity of his carreer. he had most of the world money. so alfred the rich man sat back to watch jeapardy re runs and then maybe bad girls club (have u sen that show it is sooo dum).

so there he stood, bruce wayne as the man of the bats. he was all black and ready to fght. wen suddenly a man jumped from the busshes running and bumped into batman, senfing him back with a very unmanly swal that sounded like he was a 5 year old girl getting hit in the face with an ecsercise ball and then falling in a virol video.  
the man was on top of him and was lifting off of him as he groand.

"woah man sorry i knocked into you" said a man with a face. batman did not open his eyes to see but it was apperent that he has a face. so he opened his tiny eye to see a man with a face indeed stareing down at him with apologetic and eyes of forgiveness and good.

"watch were your going" said batman in a deep rumble and the man with a face got off of him beforre things ecsaleted into a scary rumble betwewn two very strong man. bat man could see that face man was very strong. his biceps were practically rippling throughhis shirt and his abs were probably made of metal. he could probably bet the shit of batman. so batmand stand up too an d squint inquisley at the man with the fACe.

"wh oare you" growl the bat man.

"allowe me to indroduct myself properly but my name is--"

"24061" said a voice from behind the shrub where the man face was hiding. he hurdle over the hedge like a ugandan olympian and landed with a perfect pose like he wa s going to fight. "i have catch you now." he had a big had that was too big for his head annd a uniform of a police. he was obviously with a police. he was breathing like he was having a lot of running through the roads.

"you have the wrong man!" said the man with the muscles and the face. "i am of innocense!"

"Whta is going on here?!"shout batman.

 

 

"ah batman, the man we are looking for, since you are sort of the police and even though we want to capture you for being one of a criminal, we need your help to captyre this man here" said the police, "I am javert" he said pointing at the man. "and THAT is john valjen!!!!! THE TRATOR AND THE ESCAPIST OF THE PRISONS OF TALON!!!!!!!!!!! aka 26014!!!!!!!!!!!! WHICH IS HIS PRISONNE NAME!!BECAUSE HE IS GUILTY "

"that is not my identify" sai the suposed jen valjean. "my real iidentify is a mayer of a town!!! this man is a lier. please arrest him bateman."

batman look through between the two men eye them suspiciously as he did. he did not know who tell the truth. but he could figuer out with his detective skills because he has a lot of money and a lot of super secret spy eequitptment that helps him solve the crime.

"if that man says he is mayer, wwhat town are you mayer of."

"montriel sur mer" said the suposed crminal.

batman squint and make a frown face at the police man with a big hat.

"how do you not believe?!? he has tell you where he is king of."

"yes. take your stupid police hat somewhere else and maybe give it to someone who doesn't have a tiny head" said the mayor aka monsieur madeline aka monsieur le maire. that is french for mayor and the other name is possibly a pplay on words to mean whore (lol).

"i do not have a tiny head!!!' said the police man withthe frown and gor into batmans grill. "you should believethe guiltiness of this man because what if have told you is true and what he has told you is falce. i have now n this man when he was in the prisons. he is strong because he used to move giant boats and the france flag whiel singing the songs about looking down!!!!!!!!!!!!! i shouldknow i was the re so believe me while i tell tbe truth."

"OBVEUISLY HE IS TELLING THRUTH IF HE SAY HE MAYOR OF THE TOWN JACK ASS" said batman to vajer who shrunk away because he was scare of the masculinity and strengthi of the man bat.

"ok fucking a" said javert backing away from the scary man in the rubber suit.

"truts me you will be sfae with me" said batman to the mayor.

"thank you for prove my innocence." said the mayor to batman.

then javer took of his hat and looked sad. batman looked at him to see he wa s sad.

"javere why aare you saddened?" said batman still in a manly voice.

"it is nothing it is just that...."

"WHAT!" shouted batman to the sky.

"it is juts that i was not chase this man because of his guilty..."

"then why you chase me you fuck tart" said jon valjean (SHHH if you dont know that the mayeris sectetly john vajohn then you havent seenthe movie!!!!!!! dont mean to spoel it for you but thats life )

"becaue..." he started loking at his hat. "you have a nice but."

"what" sied the mayer.

"ever loving fuck" said batman.

"ALAS IT IS THE TREU...." said the man of police... "it is a shameful indeed. but it is a true an that is why i tell it... because true s the law and i can not not follow the law so i must say it... my honore is hurt now ... i must go wasy from this place!!!!!!!! fare well." and so he jumped over the hege again likeusain bolt in the olmpics and got on his horse and rode away from the paris town...

he left valjohn sraring after him with huge eyes and then he sigh.

"I have never flet a love like this before... all along he not chase me for crime, but for my but!!! a good day indeed! but where he gone to? somewere far awayy... i will never see him again. alas my haert it is broken...."

"I CAN HELP YOU FNID HIM>" growled batman through his mask.

"you don not have to, for you are gte batman!!! you must stay here to protect the paris! the city need you more than I... i suppose i will leave then to where ver the life takes me.././?"

then matban gribed the mayor by his shoulfers and said "listen here you little shit we will find him god help me if we do not at lesat try to do the searching!!!!!!!!!!! i am the bat man i help peipl not let the m get hurt or go wander off into the dangerous knight... who kno what owuld happpen to you.! the joker could talke tou to ark am asighlum to keep you as prisoner! im not let that heppen. so let us go dind this police man!! once and for al."

"yeah you are write!" said jean valgen.

batmen dialed his cellphone and alphred picked up.

"hello>" he said while making a lows chew noise into the phone. bat man could hear he wsa probably eating cheeto.

"alfred send the bat moblie the game is on!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUE?>?>?>?>?>?>>./././.???????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
